Lloegyr-Characters
Those Who Have Gone Before Us Cast of Characters The following characters exist in Those Who Have Gone Before Us. Note: many of the "non-player characters" are available for players to adopt as their own characters. Further, there are many positions left open, for players who want to claim the character as their own. If a character is named in Bold there are plot elements associated with him or her. If it is followed by "(This character is available as a PC)" then this character can be portrayed by a player. If they cannot be portrayed by a player, there are one of three reasons: *The character is going to die soon (i.e. King Castus). *The character's story requires unbalancing powers or secret knowledge (i.e. Caledon) *The character does not spend the majority of his or her time in Lloegyr (i.e. King Rolf) If a character is named in Bold Italics it is an unnamed character with no plot elements, but fills a space in the political system of Lloegyr. =The Heorots= The House of Gunter The House of Gunter is the ruling family of Lloegyr. It is the most politically defined of the Heorot earldoms, and many of the "NPCs" are available for player development and adoption. *'Castus, King of the Heorots' - The mighty king of the Heorots, who repelled the Guth and drew tribute from the Vincians, is now an old man dying of stomach rot. He has little strength in him, making his last stand on the Scuttled Ship against the Moorstepper, and refusing King Rolf's demand of tribute. The betrayal of his wife, Jenevra, seems to have broken his will to live, and it is unlikely he will live to see the winter. **'His Son, Draught, Earl of Bessex' - (This character is available as a PC) The son of the king and Finn's daughter, Draught was always well cared for by his father, even if he never embraced him as his heir. Instead, he bestowed him a small group of soldiers and the castle of Bessex, hoping to sooth his ambition. However, at the Scuttled Ship, Draught managed to secure the Kraki king's daughter as his wife, and has now made Bessex a stronghold for the "true Heorots." ***'His Wife, Solde, Princess of the Kraki' - (This character is available as a PC) Daughter of King Rolf and one of the most educated women on the island, Solde begrudgingly married Draught to fulfill her father's ambitions. Young, beautiful, and talented, she also brought her husband a significant dowry of Kraki warriors. See also The Kraki, below. ***'His Champion, Geist' - (This character is available as a PC) Along with Angus and Odvar, this Kraki warrior was one of the three who slew the Moorstepper on the deck of the Scuttled Ship. He was sent to Lloegyr to protect Solde, both in recognition of his prowess, and to avoid the shame of returning to his homeland with his blood feud against Finn unresolved. **'His daughter, Ala, Queen of the Aels' - (This character is available as a PC) Castus' only true-born child is Ala, by the traitor Jenevra. While she is Castus' presumptive heir, she has also inherited her mother's holdings and titles, and as the Priestess of Danna of the Onellon tribe, is the Aelic High Queen. However, there is a severe complication: although Ala holds the title and proper blood to be Queen, she has been raised in the Faith of Arim, and refers to her people as the "Aelic Heorots." See also The Onellons, below. **His Honor Guard: ***'His Champion, Angus' - See below ***'His Steward, Ala' - See above. ***'His Skalk, Caledon' - See below ***'His Cup-Bearer, Finn' - See below ***'His Chancellor, Mark' - See below ***''His Cofferer, The Count of Northmere'' - See below ***'His Justice, Aldred' - See below ***''His Seneschal, The Baroness of Baymark'' - See below The Earls The various earldoms of Lloegyr represent the political factions of Heorot society. They are generally available for PC development. Note that in addition to the earls themselves, players are encouraged to create the members of the honor guard of various Earls. See here for more information on Honor Guard, and remember to take the Grand Tour for more information on specific areas. *''The Earl of Andel'' - A title open for player development. *'Draught, the Earl of Bessex' - See above ***'His Wife, Solde, Princess of the Kraki' - See above ***'His Champion, Geist' - See above *'Finn, the Earl of Farpont' - (This character is available as a PC) Finn is one of Castus' oldest friends and truest warriors. Having fought beside his king for decades, he is one of the most honored lords in Lloegyr. However, now in his winter years, he finds himself harassed by Geist, his wife's youngest brother, over the death of Geist and Hilda's brother Hinst. **'Hilda, Lady of Farpont' - (This character is available as a PC) - Finn's Kraki wife, a few decades younger than him but still devoted. She has born him four sons, and managed to get her brother Geist to turn aside his blood feud. See The Kraki, below. *''The Earl of Kenton'' - A title open for player development. *''The Earl of Lamark'' - A title open to a PC who wants to play a Heorot Earl with Vincian ties. *''The Earl of Longmarch Pass'' - A title open for player development. *''The Earl of Lothan'' - A title open for player development. Note that earldom is roughly analogous to London, and will be highly encouraged for initial development. *''The Earl of Merlton'' - A title open for player development. *''The Earl of Newton'' - A title open for player development. Note that the Earl of Newton should be a younger Heorot character, as the earldom did not exist until after the Battle of Bruna. *''The Earl of Senton'' - A title open for player development. *''The Earl of Timber'' - See below A title open to a PC who wants to play a Heorot Earl with strong ties to the Murress tribe. *''The Earl of Trademeet'' - A title open to a PC who wants to play a Heorot Earl with strong ties to the Onellon tribe. =The Aels= The Onellons The Onellons are the ruling Clan of the Aels. Player characters may create an Onellon character related to any of the characters below. Onellons are recommended for players who want to play a political character of Aelic blood. Before selecting one, please take the Grand Tour for more information on specific areas.' *'Jenevra, the Exiled Queen' - After the discovery of her treachery on the Scuttled Ship, Jenevra fled East, to the land of the Guth, rather than be executed. She named her daughter heir, before her disgrace, so she no longer claims the title of the High Queen. **'Her daughter, Ala, Queen of the Aels' - See her entry above for more information. *'Caledon, Wizard of the Onellons' - Caledon is an old man, far older than Castus, but still healthy, and has influenced the Aels and Heorots for generations. Touched by the Viltem, he is not trusted at all by the Aels, but he wields powerful magic, and has tremendous political insight. Long ago, he managed to negotiate the marriage of Jenevra and Castus, and thus created the great kingdom of the Heorots and Aels. Still prominent in Castus' court as his Skalk, Caledon is one of the most highly regarded Aels in the Heorot Court. *'Angus, Lion of the Aels' - The King's Champion, who slew the Guth King Olaf I, and is widely regarded as the finest warrior of his generation. He is beginning to age, but his defeat of Odvar in a duel no the Scuttled Ship proved his might, and was the first step to uncovering Jenevra's treachery. Serious, honorable, and as of late withdrawn, he was deeply devoted to his Queen, and deeply scarred by her betrayal. The Conley The Conley clan is open for player development. The Lowder The Lowder clan is open for player development. The Murress The Muress Clan is the southernmost clan of the Aels and the most integrated of the Aelic clans. Player characters may create a Muress character related to any of the characters below. Onellons are recommended for players who want to play an Aelic character with strong ties to the Heorots.' *''The Priestess of Danna'' - A position available to PCs, a middle-aged woman, married to the Earl of Timber, mother of Aldred **''Her husband, the Earl of Timber'' - A position available to PCs, a middle-aged man, whose power comes from his wife's tribe. See also The Earls, above. **'Her son, Aldred, the King's Justice' - (This character is available as a PC) Born both Aelic and Heorot, Aldred is an experienced warrior who spent a significant part of his youth in the South, adventuring. Upon his return to Lloegyr, he quickly earned a place in Castus's court. Despite being a Heorot Earl by birth and Faithful to Arim, Aldred maintains close ties with his mother's people. **'Her brother, Mark, the King's Chancellor' - An Aelic man who has fully embraced the Heorot way of life, Mark spends most of his time in Vincia or the South, and is one of the richest men in Lloegry (when he bothers to visit). He is close friends with the The Duke of Vincia. The Ricker The Ricker clan is open for player development. The Samon The Samon clan is open for player development. The Skyric The Skyric clan is open for player development. Return to the Main Page The Minor Clans Open for player development. Members of minor clans are recommended for characters who do not want strong political ties to other players. The Vendel Clans Open for player development. Vendel clans are decidedly more savage than the rest of the Aels. Return to the Main Page